Cyber Mama
=Details= A new figure offered through the Action Figure of the Month Club Kickstarter. =Versions= Cyber Mama Chaos Production PVC Cyber Mama figure - Chaos (Mordireus). Translucent Pink with additional Old Knight parts with paint applications. 3 3/4" tall. 11 total parts + Old Knight Arms, Legs, and sometimes Crotch. Old Knight parts arrive in a matching set, but chosen at random from previous Old Knight releases. Kickstarter funded. Glyos compatible. Unlocked through Kickstarter on November 20th, 2018. Arrived for Backers starting the first week of December 2019. $30 each in the Second Chance Sale in December 2019. A matching accessory pack with alternate torso, heads, and shoulder armor was offered with the Chaos Old Knight Year End set. 79272366_160858855008436_715257689546104767_n.jpg|Cyber Mama (Production)https://www.instagram.com/p/B5eQPJ3g8KP/ 95084b4c60438db7d62d15c18c4a7300_original.png|Cyber Mama Prototype (Left) and Cyber Mama Alt. version Prototype (Right) 586f5cf4cb0b1ea1b30ca0bfa30aa268_original.gif|Artwork Cyber Mama Ghost Version Production PVC Cyber Mama - Ghost Version figure. Translucent Clear with no paint applications. 3 3/4" tall. 11 total parts. Glyos compatible. $15 each through Backer Kit store. Arrived for Backers starting the first week of December 2019. $30 each in the Second Chance Sale in December 2019. A matching accessory pack with alternate torso, heads, and shoulder armor was offered through Patreon rewards. 74474069_575867079847897_61401436189168816_n.jpg|Cyber Mama - Ghost version (Production)https://www.instagram.com/p/B5eQF_4gLjU/ 75296730_449175765795413_2378476808395612013_n.jpg Cyber_Mama_Clear_large.jpg|Cyber Mama Ghost Version Mock-up (Clear) Final Mikros See: Final Mikros Cyber Mama Keeg Deluxe Figure "As we unravel the mystery of who Cyber Mama really is, we know she's a spymaster who utilizes the MMORPG Vector World as her preferred location to conduct espionage. She takes many forms and has many simulacrum, but this look seems to be her preferred vestige. The very first painted version of CyMa comes deluxe with an additional accessory pack which includes - Caster Wand, Kirallius Armor torso, Psychic Suppressor Helm, Teleportation Pauldron, and Robo-Panic & Bug heads. Note: Items shown are paint samples, some minor improvements to paint deco may occur. PRE-ORDER ITEM- Goods will ship by Jan. 31st." Production PVC Cyber Mama - CyMa Keeg Deluxe Figure Cyber Mama figure. Pink with deluxe paint applications. 3 3/4" tall. 15 total parts. Glyos compatible. First offered for pre-order on January 3rd, 2020. Shipped the last week of January 2020. $30 each. CyMa_Purple_Thumb_1ec9cae9-8703-45c3-801e-2681b24b2bd9_1024x1024@2x.jpg CyMa_Purple_1_1024x1024@2x.jpg CyMa_Purple_2_1024x1024@2x.jpg CyMa_Purple_3_1024x1024@2x.jpg CyMa_Purple_4_1024x1024@2x.jpg CyMa_Purple_5_1024x1024@2x.jpg CyMa_Purple_6_1024x1024@2x.jpg CyMa_Purple_8_1024x1024@2x.jpg CyMa_Purple_7_copy_1024x1024@2x.jpg Cyber Mama Bee "On the trail of the missing Blood Capsule, CyMa encounters the remains of her friend Bumble Jett, alongside a smashed Lilac Device ninja. Summoning her Caster Abilities, CyMa absorbs her fallen friend's digital footprint and transforms into an amalgamated form know of CyBee. His residual data points her in the direction of a being named Marson... a vile hatchet-man for the Trilobite King. Little does she know, annoying suitor Reed Schweizer is waiting nearby to swoop in and save her. Which might actually be useful should Marson dangle her off a cliff or something." Includes: x1 Cyber Mama Figure w/ Kirallius Armor torso, x1 Caster Wand, x1 Supressor Helmet, x1 Bug Head, x1 Teleportation Pauldron Production PVC Cyber Mama - CyMa Bee Cyber Mama figure. Yellow with paint applications. 3 3/4" tall. 13 total parts. Glyos compatible. Released on January 27th, 2020. $28 each. Cymabee001.jpg Cymabee002.jpg Cymabee003.jpg Cymabee004.jpg Cyber Mama Queen Kirallius See: CyMa Queen Kirallius Cyber Mama Hyper Phase Kirallius See: CyMa Hyper Phase Kirallius =Resin Figures= Carded Cyber Mama "A hand-crafted advanced preview of a (possible) future KOTS figure, the Cyber Mama, cast in clear pink with custom silver Old Knight limbs. This figure depicts C.M. as she appears as her avatar in the Vector World MMORPG. Features artwork by Guy Parkhomenko." Limited edition. Carded figure. First offered at Designer Con 2018 on November 16-18th, 2018. Offered via lottery online (limited to 3 winners) on November 20th, 2018. $75 each. Cybermamaresin_530x@2x.jpg =References= Category:Toy Pizza